


hellfire

by transaizawa



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transaizawa/pseuds/transaizawa
Summary: this is a feeble attempt at trying to keep the monster prom/bramien fandom alive (or undead haha get it cause they're monsters) anyway please enjoy
Relationships: Green | Brian/Damien LaVey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> this is a feeble attempt at trying to keep the monster prom/bramien fandom alive (or undead haha get it cause they're monsters) anyway please enjoy

When Damien first moved in with Brian, he hadn’t expected their endearingly shitty flat to be quite so cold all the time. Of course, it didn’t affect Damien in the slightest (literal furnace inside him, etc), but what  _ did  _ affect him was his boyfriend’s clear discomfort. “Has that fucking fuckdoor of a landlord  _ still  _ not sent a guy to fix the damn heater? It’s been what, six  _ weeks  _ since you asked?”

“It’s not a big deal, babe. It’s not like I can get sick.” The cracking of Brian’s jaw as he spoke begged to differ. 

“It  _ does  _ matter, ‘cause it’s the middle of December and this shitty fucking flat has no fucking  _ heater!”  _ Damien yelled at the wall. Brian flinched slightly, despite knowing full well that the rage wasn’t aimed at him. It was probably better to let him get his anger out, even if they did wind up with a noise complaint because of it. Better than being fined for arson (again).

“Surely you can’t be cold. You literally-”

“Yeah, fuckin’ hellfire. I know.”

“So why do you care?”

“Because you’re cold! You don’t ever complain about it, but I can tell when you’re uncomfortable ‘cause you get this look on your face, and-” Brian probably would’ve blushed if it weren’t for the undead-ness, so instead he settled for a lopsided grin. 

“How ‘bout tomorrow you scream at the landlord, and right now, you get over here n’ warm me up?”

“And if he  _ still  _ doesn’t do anything about it?”

“Maybe we can set his office on fire or somethin’.”

“A man after my own heart.” Damien grinned, moving to the couch that Brian was lying on. He climbed on top of Brian and wrapped his arms around him. Brian placed his hands under Damien’s shirt and closed his eyes, a relaxed grin on his face. 

“Y’know what? I wasn’t even that big on setting shit on fire before I met you,” he said, his voice lazy and slow. 

“For real?” Damien asked, turning his head to look at him.

“Mhm. I’m more of a graverobber myself, personally.”

“So when you suggested arson and arson for our first date?”

“Yeah. I was just trying to impress you.”

“That is seriously… the most romantic shit I ever heard.”

“Yeah?” Brian opened one eye to look at him, grinning.

“Fuck yeah. Lighting  _ that  _ many buildings on fire just to impress your date? Fuckin’  _ metal.” _

Brian leaned over to kiss Damien, surprisingly tenderly, on the lips. Usually, when they fantasized about committing crimes together, the makeout sessions that followed were… hotter. “You’re cute,” Brian said, moving his hand to Damien’s hair. 

“I’m not fucking cute, I’m the Prince of Hell,” Damien groaned, burying his head in the crook of Brian’s neck. Brian tried not to mention how this kinda proved his point. They alternated between bickering over whether Damien could  _ actually  _ be considered cute and telling each other the stories of how they tried to impress the other back in high school.

As Brian began a particularly long anecdote about how when he suggested that Damien punch the sun, he was really just fucking with him, and ‘you didn’t actually think I was being serious, right?’, Damien just… looked. He was too busy keeping up his macho act half the time to actually allow himself a minute to admire his boyfriend. But when Brian was half-asleep, eyes closed, in the middle of telling a long story? There was nothing he had to prove, to himself or anyone else. That crooked smile was enough to shoot an arrow through his heart, and there really weren’t enough hours in the day to appreciate how his eyes crinkled in the corners whenever he laughed. 

Damien really hoped that he didn’t look as disgustingly heart-eyed as he felt, especially when Brian had finished speaking and looked up at Damien when he hadn’t replied. 

“Hey. You there?” 

“Sorry, I just- zoned out. Or, well. I was thinking.”

“About?” 

“You,” Damien said before he could stop himself, immediately feeling his face burn up. Hell, he hated words. He hated talking. He grabbed Brian’s cold face and kissed him, partly to avoid a mildly embarrassing conversation, but mostly because he really fucking loved to. “I fuckin’ love you, y’know?” he asked once he pulled away.

“I know. I love you too, dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was very self indulgent because i'm incredibly gay and also touch starved thank u and goodnight
> 
> follow me on tumblr @transmanaizawa for bullshit and occasional fanart


End file.
